Change Up the Love
by EmZ711
Summary: Rachel is slightly distressed. Who hears her crying and surprises her by comforting her?


** Hello my little readers! xD This fic is written for GorgeousSmile. You must go and check out her stories because she rocks! ;D I hope you enjoy this! I've never written for this ship before, so let me know how I did. I don't think it'll become a regular occurrence, though, so. This really has no plot to it, and it really isn't tied into the story line, but I was thinking it could take place after Nationals, when they're all back at school after summer break. I hope you guys like it!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own what I own of course, but this isn't that. Or… That isn't this… Whatever…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Change Up the Love<strong>_

Santana stuffed all of her things back into her locker as she slammed the door shut. It was the end of the first day back to school, and the Latina definitely wasn't thrilled. Her summer hadn't been all that great, so the shitty mood she was in wasn't helped by the fact that she already had a detention.

As she walked down the hallway, Santana heard something that sounded like a quiet weeping. She looked to the right, figuring out that the crying was coming from inside the girl's locker room. Opening the door, she stepped in, looking around a few corners before she noticed a certain brunette that she positively despised. Santana strutted over, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Did Hudson dump you again, Berry? Wouldn't be surprised," she said snottily.

Rachel sniffled and looked up at the Latina, "Don't Santana. Just… Don't."

"Oh, poor little dwarf, now I remember. Your mother dearest is back in town," she snickered.

"God, Santana! You never know when to stop, do you?" Rachel exclaimed through her tears, standing up, "You don't know what it's like! You don't have a clue what it feels like to have no mother all your life and just have her show up, push you away, and then show up again!"

Santana was slightly taken aback when Rachel yelled at her. She didn't think anyone would have the guts to stand up to her. She was just about to shoot something back when she realized that Rachel was right. Her parents were still married and they loved her, despite the trouble she got in sometimes (a lot). What surprised both her and Rachel was what Santana did next. Stepping forward, she pulled Rachel into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Hugging you," Santana answered.

"Clearly. Why?"

"Because you're right. I… I know this isn't really… like me… So don't get used to it… but… I'm sorry. It must be pretty hard on you," she said.

Rachel pursed her lips, another tear sliding down her face, "She tried to talk to me after school but I… I couldn't… So I ran… and I ended up here."

"You know what I think?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think that she must have realized her mistake, so she came back to truly make up to you all the years that she missed. Maybe the first… second time she left was just because… She was scared," Santana suggested.

Rachel laid her head cautiously on Santana's shoulder, "Why would she be scared?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just… didn't think that she would be a good enough mom."

Rachel sniffled and pulled back, "It's not like I'm asking for a celebrity mother. I just… want a mom."

"You should talk to her. Tell her what you just told me. I bet she'll understand then," Santana said.

"Do you really think so?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes.

Santana nodded.

"Thank you, Santana. I… I know we've never gotten along. I just… I really appreciate it," Rachel told her.

"Maybe we can just… Start over, you know? Be friends?" the Latina suggested, pulling the brunette girl into a hug.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana, "I'd really like that."

As they pulled away from each other, their eyes met, and they subconsciously found themselves moving closer until their lips were mere centimeters away.

"Maybe more than friends…" Santana whispered, closing the distance.

She honestly had no clue what she was doing; kissing a girl that she thought she hated just minutes prior. It was slightly confusing, but she couldn't ignore the tingly feeling she had in her stomach that was telling her that this was right.

Her hand caressed Rachel's cheek softly, their lips still pressed together passionately. They stayed that way for a good few minutes before both of them pulled away, slightly breathless. Leaning their foreheads together, Santana took Rachel's hands.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I don't know… I don't think I'm supposed to like it… but I do," Santana whispered back.

"So do I."

The Latina answered with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh… I'm not gonna lie, but I think that sucked. Did that suck? I hope it wasn't too painful to read. I feel really sad now because I feel as though I can't accomplish something as simple as Pezberry. Okay… Actually it wasn't that simple. It's harder than it looks… But GorgeousSmile wrote me a fricken awesome fic and I repaid her with… <strong>_**this…**_** I just… yeah… I feel awful. :'( Well… I hope you guys liked it. Review! I need someone to boost my spirits. ;)**


End file.
